Watch Joe's Dog
Watch Joe's Dog '''is the second and final challenge featured in Season 6's Vampire Weakened and Season 7's Out of Left Field. In this challenge, the jokers are taking Joe's dogs out for a walk and while chatting with a stranger, they will tell that stranger he needs him/her to watch one of his dogs while he has to use the bathroom. Before giving that stranger the task of looking after the dog, the jokers have to make up a name and weird backstory for each dog they walk that is given to them by the other guys. The goal is to get the stranger to repeat the dog’s name and backstory to another joker when he enters the field, and if the stranger cannot repeat that dog's name and backstory, the joker walking the dog loses. Turns Vampire Weakened *Q and Mishkeen:' Mishkeen was given the name "Ice Pop", since Q likes to suck ice pops all day long and his backstory was after Mishkeen died, he put his collar on "Ice Pop's", since they were like brothers. After the stranger repeated that story to Murr after he enters the field, Q and Mishkeen won. *'Joe and Biscotti:' Biscotti went by her normal name and Joe is given the strange backstory of being an unhealthy bastard who lives and dies by eating too much pastries. The stranger watching Biscotti doesn't repeat the story to Sal as soon as he enters the field, at which point Joe and Biscotti lost. *'Murr and Cannoli:' Cannoli was given the name Hennessey since Murray uses him to hit on smoking hot black chicks. A stranger politely asked Murr if he could watch him while he was in the bathroom, and when Q enters the field, the stranger doesn't repeat Cannoli/"Hennessey's" backstory, since he didn't know why he was named that, at which point Murr and Cannoli lost. *'Sal and Tartufo:' Tartufo was given the name "Sluff", since that was the sound she made when she came out of her mother's womb. As Joe enters the field, the stranger Sal asked to watch him named him "Slurp". The stranger then repeats Tartufo/"Slurp/Sluff's" backstory (close enough name-wise), at which point Sal and Tartufo won. Out of Left Field *'Murr and Tartufo:' Murr lost this challenge last time, but he won this time around with Tartufo. Tartufo was given the name "Charity" because some consider it a waste of time any money. Joe enters the field after Murr leaves and the stranger repeats Tartufo/Charity's backstory successfully. *'Joe and Biscotti:' Joe and Biscotti are at it again, but they lost this challenge again. Joe is chatting up with a couple from France; being that they're from France, they understand and speak very little English. Biscotti was given the name "Quinoa" since Joe likes to hit on foreign white girls. When Murr enters the field, Biscotti/Quinoa's backstory wasn't explained because of the couple's reason. *'Sal, Cannoli and Zeppole:' Everyone knows Sal is a clean freak, so the other three jokers have him working with two dogs this time around: Cannoli and Zeppole. Zeppole went by the name "Humidity" since he hates humid weather and Cannoli went by the name "Bullet" in tribute to the way he euthanized his mother. Sal immediately mentions this after the suspense built up due to a commercial break. After Sal leaves, Q enters the field and the man whom Sal asked successfully repeats the backstories of both dogs, giving Sal and the two dogs a win. *'Q and Spumoni:''' Spumoni went by the name "Ball-less Chris"; Q calls him that since they remember the time he took his balls. Sal enters the field and the stranger repeats Spumoni/Ball-less Chris's backstory successfully, at which point Q and Spumoni win. Trivia *Unfortunately, later in the series, it is revealed Mishkeen passed away eight months after Murr's grandparent divorce lawyer/pet cremator punishment, and a month after this challenge was filmed in Vampire Weakened, as revealed in the Inside Jokes version of the respective episodes. This challenge, when it was featured in Vampire Weakened, was dedicated to his memory. Category:Challenges where Murr loses Category:Challenges where Joe loses Category:Season Six Challenges Category:Challenges Category:Season Seven Challenges Category:Challenges that happen in more than one episode